113544-9-13-morning-coffee-resurrection-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Sorry Nephele! That was my fault, he actually posted one earlier but I asked for a do-over :wacko: blame me! - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- No one's blaming you! :lol: It kind of did end up being a little guild-recruitment-y, even though that wasn't necessarily my intention. That information, sans breakfast of bullets (and I really liked that image, too, that's the only thing I'm sad about, can I post that?) can be found in posts on the Evindra forums here. | |} ---- The intrigue! So Rocio's off the radar somewhere? | |} ---- ---- It's ok Chillia. One day they'll forget, and my west coast edition thread will happen! :D Uh oh. It sounds like a rescue may be needed! | |} ---- It's too late. :( | |} ---- What, Rocio's already been decapitated? | |} ---- It would take that to get me involved in this mess. For the record I think that the Torine can supply us with primal life for vitalus, without making the entrenched Aurin matriarchy antsy in the pants. Sometimes the best plan is the one that pisses off the least amount of people. That said, Rocio is as far as the roster says a Blackhood. So I'm not about to let anyone other than us kill him. | |} ---- ---- Responsible thing to do is to step down and admit males can't lead. *smirked* Actually we won't let anyone harm Lilaac. She's part of our crew too. | |} ---- ---- Oh, let's not jump to conclusions. The aurin seem like a relatively reasonable and level people. We'll hope nobody... lost their head over it. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! | |} ---- What is it with Mordesh and beheadings? I say we take off and nuke the site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure. Oh wait we're talking about Aurin politics, not the Strain. I hope. | |} ---- "I don't remember advocating beheading anyone. Was there a memo that we are supposed to be for that sort of thing now?" *Checks resonators* "These don't even have a "behead" setting. " | |} ---- He seriously considered it. It's clear what his Wildseeds became is not what he had hoped. He had this idealistic view of saving the world and shiny new powers. Oh how the reality faded that glamor! | |} ---- Maybe it's just Seeger then. | |} ---- Or you can tough it out because clearly those who would physically harm you are obviously infected with some weird thing from Nexus, we Aurin are peaceful, and other then nasty glares going beyond that is a bit extreme. Also Meya won't have anyone to bug if you stepped down :P | |} ---- Sorry but, Dax will have to do. And he's just as, if not more violent than Lilaac, | |} ---- Meya will go find another person, Daxterr is to pushy :P | |} ---- ---- Agreed. I've found that my resonators are designed functionally more along the lines of "liquify" than "chop." Of course, if one was going for shock value, and if one had expert control over the resonators, theoretically it would be possible to liquify just the head and achieve a similar effect. However, it is debatable if the shock value would be notably higher with a decapitation or simply liquifying the entire body. The psychological impact of a resonator decapitation might be entirely lost on anyone not aware of the skill required to pull it off. This subject might bear further study. | |} ---- Look, if you can't decapitate someone every once in a while, why have a nuclear-powered sword? | |} ---- ---- ---- *thwaps* Yes, we are. Until you *cupcake* us off and take our planet. :P | |} ---- ---- We have no warriors :O We have Hunters, for foods. At least I have not ran into a single Aurin with a title of warrior yet :O Aggressiveness does not mean not peaceful. Aggressive and being warlike is not same thing either. | |} ---- ---- That looks awesome! Although that last pic makes it look like he's squatting on the commode. | |} ---- ---- Pepto, man, pepto. | |} ---- I need to not eat things that have the word pepper in them. Black pepper doesn't make me sick but things with other kinds of peppers often do. I don't like the taste of them either... but I was seduced by the sausage.... that didn't sound right. | |} ---- Nothing ever does at 11:30. | |} ---- No they don't. I half want to sleep but with this gut issues I don't see that happening. Not sure if I feel like playing WS right now either though... and my left shoulder blade went numb again... | |} ---- ---- I've got a sprite I seem to recall it helping for such things too.... oh and *cupcake* SHIT EATING MY POSTS TODAY AND MAKING ME RETYPE THINGS! | |} ---- ----